1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to an assembled electrical connector. In particular, this invention relates to an assembled electrical connector that is selectively connected with one of two kinds of connection plugs.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the digital technology has been developed, the functions of electronic devices are enhanced, such as high resolution, deep color, and high frame rate for digital TV. Furthermore, the performance of consumer electronic devices is improved so that the transmission rate between the consumer electronic device and the computer is also increased. Therefore, the transmission rate of electrical connectors needs to be improved to meet the requirement. As the electronic devices need to be operated at high frequency and transmit the audio and video signals synchronously, High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connectors become popular. Because the HDMI connector can provide high quality digital audio and video signals, the electronic devices do not need to be installed with both an audio connector and a video connector. The quantity of the connectors is reduced, the transmission speed is high, the frequency is high, and the frame rate is also high.
In order to increase the transmission rate, integrate the peripherals, and make the construction expandable, a new electrical connector (Displayport) is developed. In addition to connect a device with another device, the Displayport can be used as an inner interface of the device. Furthermore, Displayport can be a data interface between two chips.
Because the functions of both connectors' are very good, these two connectors are usually popular. Since the functions of the two connectors are similar, electronic devices are seldom installed with the two connectors simultaneously. However, when two peripherals need to be connected to a computer, the two connectors can be required. Installing two kinds of electrical connectors on the circuit board will occupy space of the circuit board, or the total height is increased. This does not meet the trend of the computer being smaller and thinner.